U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,648 discloses a light system, in which blue LEDs and red LEDs are used together with a phosphor, which converts the radiation from the blue LED into green radiation, wherein the phosphor is applied at a distance from the blue LED (so-called remote phosphor concept). One disadvantage with this remote phosphor concept is the fact that the light from the red LEDs likewise needs to pass through the phosphor which acts as converter. As a result of scattering and residual absorption in the green phosphor, efficiency in the red spectral range is lost here.